dragonslairfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Lair (Software Projects)
Dragon's Lair was an adaptation of the original Dragon's Lair laserdisc arcade game for the 8-bit home computers. It was made for Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64. It was released by Software Projects in 1986, 3 years after the original. Gameplay Instead of the original game which was a pre-rendered interactive movie, expecting fro the player a set of specific pre-determined actions, the conversion was adapted as a traditional action game where Dirk the Daring is a fully controllable sprite which the player can move at will, jump and use the sword. Some intermittng levels however are designed to be closer to the philosophy of the original. In these levels, a large sprite of Dirk is standing, and the player has to react to several incoming hazards. In these levels Dirk is not controllable, and he has either to dodge or fight the hazards. Levels The game has 8 levels. All are inspired from specific sections of the original game. Dragon's Lair was followed by Dragon's Lair Part II: Escape from Singe's Castle, a pseudo-sequel containing 8 more levels from the original game. The Falling Disk This level is based on the Elevator Floor scene. Dirk has to successfully jump on the wooden falling disk. Air Genies will appear each at 4 random directions and try to blow you out of the disk. The player has to approach the Genie and then walk against the wind until it disappears. This happens several times until the disk reaches the lower level. Skull Hallway This level is based on the Mausoleum / Crypt Creeps scene. The player must guess the predetermined actions to help Dirk against snapping skulls, skeletal hands, goo and bats. The Burning Ropes A level based on the Ropes scene. Dirk is in a flaming room. He has to swing the ropes until he reaches the top platforms. His actions are timed as fire soon engulfs the platform he is standing on. The Weapons Room Based on the Forge / Smithee scene. It is another level of pre-determined movements. Dirk has to fight off or dodge the flying weapons of Singe's armoury, and fight the clay golems. Ramps and Giddy Goons Basd on the Spiral Staircase / Giddy Goons scene. Here there is no spiral staircase but ramps topped with enchanted ice. Dirk has to jump from ramp to ramp (before they disappear), fight the Giddy Goons and reach the last ramp leading to the next level. The Tentacle Room Based on the Tentacles / Halberd scene. Dirk is in Singe's laboratory and Dirk must avoid or fight the crawling tentacles. The Second Disk A reversed version of the first level. The Deadly Checkerboad Based on the Chapel / Robot Knight scene. The Robot Knight sends charges of deadly energy flowing through the squares. Dirk must avoid them, approach the Knight (who after a short time teleports to another square) and kill him in order to leave this stage. Slaying the Dragon In this level Dirk must avoid the fireballs that Singe fires. The player can hid behind the boulders until Singe's fire destroys them, and collect the treasure they reveal for extra points. He then has to cross a precipice and seize the magic sword, then jump to the dragon's shoulder and slay him. External links *MobyGames page *Dragon's Lair Amstrad Longplay video *World of Spectrum page category:games